


Reconnecting

by dwarrowdams



Series: Tolkientober [10]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Family Feels, Gen, Tolkientober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27029029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwarrowdams/pseuds/dwarrowdams
Summary: Hild returns to Rohan to reconnect with her mother.  TW for mentions of both abuse and transphobia.  Written for Day 15 of Tolkientober (a warrior).
Series: Tolkientober [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949476
Kudos: 1





	Reconnecting

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, halfway through the month already! I'm loving how this challenge is stretching me as a writer (and giving me an opportunity to write so many things I've meant to write for ages but haven't).
> 
> Today's installment is more self-indulgent OC stuff about Hild (remember Hild from Monday?), Avina's (eventual) wife and my girl Eadgyd's sister-in-law.

Hild had slain many foes, rescued her sister from the brink of death, and traveled from Rohan to Dale with nothing but her horse for companionship.

And yet standing before her parents’ door seemed more frightening than any of them.

She had neither seen nor spoken to her parents since she had left ten years ago after they had refused to accept her as the woman she was. She had thought of writing to them over the years, but had never done so for fear of an unfavorable response.

But now that she was married with two children, she hoped that her parents might be willing to reconnect, however tentatively. Time had healed some of the hurt at their rejection—perhaps time had made them more accepting. If not, then at least Hild would know for sure how they felt and could live her life without constantly wondering if time had changed their hearts.

She took a deep breath to steady herself before knocking on the door.

She heard some clattering and a few muttered curses before the door opened, revealing her mother—Wynflaed, a plump woman who wore her now-greying hair pulled away from her face—looking more at peace than Hild had ever seen her.

She blinked a few times, clearly surprised at her unexpected visitor. “Hild?” she said.

Hild nodded, keeping her expression carefully blank. “Mother,” she said, nodding stiffly. “May I come in?”

The woman burst into tears, wrapping Hild in her arms. “You’ve come home,” she sobbed, her face buried in Hild’s shoulder. “My daughter has come home.”

Those words sent Hild into tears as well. She wept with joy as she held her mother, glad that she was as excited to see Hild as Hild was to see her.

“Come in, dear, come in,” Winflaed said, waving Hild into the small house. “You must be exhausted—let me make you a cup of tea.”

Hild followed her into the house, finding that it had changed little in her absence. “Father is away?” she asked as she sat down at the table.

“Your father died years ago,” she said as she put the kettle on. “They say not to speak ill of the dead, but...well, good riddance. The old bastard brought me naught but sorrow and pain and I’m glad he’s gone.”

Hild nodded. She had been too young to recognize her father’s treatment of her and her mother as abuse, but seeing how Avina’s family functioned had helped her understand that her father’s behavior was anything but normal.

“So you’ve been alone all these years?” Hild asked.

Winflaed shook her head. “Oh, anything but. There were many who offered help: many who saw the evil in your father that I tried to excuse. They helped me find myself again—the self buried beneath the years of his cruelty—and took care of me as I healed. Eventually, I sold his smithy and went into the cloth trade.”

“I’m glad to hear that,” Hild said. “You’ve always had skill with weaving and sewing that I envied.”

Wynflaed grinned, beaming with pride. “Tis good to do something I love again,” she said.

The two of them continued to chat as Wynflaed prepared the tea, talking about Wynflaed’s cloth business and the recent goings-on in their village.

“And what of you?” Wynflaed asked as she poured Hild a cup of tea, stirring in a bit of honey just as she had when Hild was a little girl. “I take it you’ve found someone to share your life with?”

Hild nodded, unable to hide the grin that spread across her face. “I’m married,” she said proudly. “Her name’s Avina and we have two children together—a son named Eadgar and a daughter named Anhaga.”

“Avina…” Wynflaed mused. “Then is she from Dale?”

Hild shook her head. “She’s one of the Beornings,” she explained. “I’m lucky to have found her and her family—they are some of the kindest people I’ve ever known. Her older siblings found me when I was badly wounded and brought me to their home to care for me as though I were their own kin.”

“I am glad that you found someone who loves you so,” Wynflaed said. “Your early years were so hard, and I am sorry that I did not do anything to stop your father from being so cruel.”

“Twas not your fault,” Hild said. “You were just as much a victim as I, and I am glad that we are both free of him now.”

Wynflaed nodded before taking a sip of her tea. “I take it that you have not traveled so far without a purpose,” she said.

Hild smiled. “Of course not. I know that much has changed since I was last here, but I hope that we will communicate more often,” she said. “I want my children to know about this part of their heritage: to know that they have another grandmother who loves them dearly.”

She paused to take a sip of her tea. “Tis not always safe to travel, but perhaps Avina and I will bring the little ones here to see you.”

Wynflaed waved her hand, dismissing the idea. “I’ve scarcely seen anything but these four walls,” she said. “If anyone’s going anywhere, I’m going to visit you and your new family.”

Hild opened her mouth to protest, but hesitated. Her mother had always spoken of her desire to travel and Hild was not about to deny her that. She would do everything within her power to insure that her mother traveled safely, but she would not stop her from going altogether.

“Very well,” Hild said. “Should you need traveling companions, Eadgyd—my sister by marriage—has a group of friends who have been known to do such things. They are an honorable group and would protect you well.”

Wynflaed nodded. “If I have need of her and her companions, I will send word,” she said. “But I believe there are some who would accompany me for at least bits of the journey. Tis dangerous to travel alone, but danger doesn’t always cure itchy feet.”

“Of course,” Hild said. “I hope you’ll come soon. You’d be warmly welcomed by all and you could stay as long as you like.”

“Watch what you offer, daughter,” Wynflaed said, her eyes already alight with excitement. “You may find me hard to get rid of.”

“You say that as though it’s a bad thing,” Hild said warmly, squeezing her mother’s hand.

Wynflaed laid her other hand over Hild’s, returning her daughter’s squeeze. “Then I will make sure to overstay my welcome,” she said, her eyes still dancing with joy. “It’s been a long while since I went anywhere but to the market, but I think I’m quite ready for another adventure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, I just love Hild so much. She was originally just a character who I kind of threw into Eadgyd's backstory, but she's become one I really adore.
> 
> I mean, she carried a badly wounded Eadgyd (a six-foot 225 lb. muscular woman in chainmail) to safety in the healers' tents. We have no choice but to stan.
> 
> Please comment if you enjoyed this!
> 
> Tumblr: dwarrowdams  
> Twitter:@_tenderqueer


End file.
